Kyle Eston
'Kyle Eston '''is a relatively long-standing member of Team Liberty, and the son of Richie and Kimberly Eston. History Early Life Kyle was born to Richie and Kimberly Eston in Fuschia City, 18 years prior to ''Rise of the Rockets. Originally, the family was unaffected by the Team Rocket takeover, and so Kyle was free to learn and train in both the usage of Pokémon and standard academics. At the age of six, he caught a Spearow, which was later released under unknown circumstances. Soon after this, Richie was contacted by the founders of a new rebellion against Team Rocket. While hesitant about joining it, he eventually accepted, and the Estons prepared to head to the Sevii Islands. Fleeing Fuschia City WIP Team Liberty Training WIP Operation R.A.L.L.Y. WIP Recruiting Misty and Mewtwo WIP The Invasion of Four Island and Coma WIP Recovery Period WIP The Final Kanto Gym Leaders WIP The Unova Arc Appearance Kyle stands at 5'11", and has a fairly though not overly muscular build, obtained through intense training. He has wavy dark, auburn hair and slightly oval-shaped, blue-gray eyes. As one can tell, he takes more after his mother in these regards than his father. His nose is slightly beak-like, prompting joking comments about this from his friends, though he doesn't mind. His jaw is slightly rounded, and he has a small scar on his upper lip from a bad cut he received as a kid. He is slightly tanned, though this is hardly noticeable. His outfit usually consists of black pants, belt and shoes, and a navy blue button up shirt. He also occasionally wears a white fedora and vest. Pokéballs always line his belt, and he uses a black bag to carry his supplies while on missions. He recently changed his outfit. He now wears dark blue jeans, black and white shoes, a black, two-button polo shirt with the top button left undone, and a white, hoodless jacket, which he leaves unzipped. He has kept his black bag, his Pokétch and Pokéballs in their usual spots. He also now has his hair styled like the three-spiked style of the Hoenn Birdkeepers. Personality By most accounts, Kyle could be summed up as an academic role-model. Having joined Team Liberty at a young age, and in the process essentially losing one of his parents, Kyle quickly adopted an aptitude for battles and academic success -- he managed to place in the top ten for his Liberty Training Group, and during his short life in Fuschia City, was equally skillful in regular school. Further, Kyle has quite a bit of book knowledge at his disposal, due to countless days and night spent reading. Regardless, Kyle tends to try and keep his intelligence from getting to his head, as he realizes the danger that this could cause by revealing a weak spot in his ability to battle. To counter any instances where this happens, Kyle constantly contemplates new battle strategies, usually flipping a silver coin he received from his father when he does so; this coin flipping habit is also an indicator of when he is nervous. Virtually being raised by Team Liberty has also created a strong sense of loyalty to the group, as he sees the faction as an extended part of his family. However, Kyle tends to undermine his orders if he sees them as a threat to either his friends or family, as he considers both to be more important than the faction itself; it is for this reason that he was injured during the Invasion of Four Island, as he intercepted a bullet from one of John Ford's assassins without a second thought, instantly knocking him out of the battle. Kyle's loyalty to the team, and dislike of Team Rocket, were later shown again when Goldhawk announced that Team Liberty would be allying with the Team Rocket Separatists, an alliance that Kyle found, at the least, disturbing considering the actions that both sides had taken against one another in the past. While not necessarily a jokester, Kyle isn't completely serious all of the time, either. He can be witty when he wants to be, and doesn't mind cracking a joke to break an awkward tension amidst a group of people; this side of him had begun to show more often following his meeting of Gecynde Wynn, whom he shared mutual, romantic feelings with. As of his recovery following the sniper incident, however, Kyle has become far more serious than he used to be, and has begun to slip into progressively worse bouts of depression; the first instance was marked by his realization that, while in a coma, he had slipped behind a large number of other RALLY agents in terms of team power and effect on the war, followed later by a deepening sense that he was becoming more and more useless on the field. His mental state -- while currently hidden from his friends and family -- has not been helped at all by the appearance of a black haired teenager whom he met in Mt. Moon, and who seemed to be aware of his situation and lamented it before disappearing, greatly disturbing the Liberty Agent. Later, in Celadon City's Gym, Kyle began to show signs of sinking again when he was confronted with a girl whose appearance reminded him of Gecynde's unexplained disappearance from Four Island. Pokémon Trivia *Kyle once owned a Spearow prior to leaving Fuschia City, though it was released under unknown circumstances. This Spearow was the first Pokémon that Kyle had ever caught. *Kyle's name has several roots. Kyle is the first name of his creator, Parugi, while his last name Eston is a corrupted version of Easton, a name Parugi commonly uses in role-plays. *Like Gavin Braner, Sonja Baron and Ethan Worth, Kyle's third Pokémon (Jaeda) was given to him as opposed to him capturing it. *Kyle was the last of Parugi's characters to get a Unovan Pokémon. In his case, it was Lyxek the Axew. *As the son of Richie Eston, Kyle is the only one of Parugi's characters to have a canon parent, as well as the only one who has had a parent appear in person. Ethan Worth's mother had a small appearance, though it doesn't technically count as it was merely a trick by the Unown who were plaguing Johto. Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Trainers